


emoticons

by Hope



Category: lotrips
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on an emoticons animated ad banner. (...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	emoticons

**Author's Note:**

> based on an emoticons animated ad banner. (...)

billy sighed in exasperation for the fourth time and rolled off the bed and onto the floor, taking already-tangled sheets with him.

"bill?" elijah's head - pretty much huge eyes with bed-hair - peered over the edge. "what's wrong?"

"it's just..." billy sighed yet again, tugging his hair anxiously then grimacing and looking at his hand as something sticky was transferred. he gritted his teeth. "this isn't working!"

elijah's lower lip trembled. billy was suddenly threatened by a veritable saline waterfall. "don't you love us any more?"

"no, it's not that, it's just that--arghfuck!" billy thudded to the floor again after attempting to stand amidst the deathtrap of sheets, landing with his arse in the air.

he righted himself again awkwardly; the slick wood floor was thoroughly soaked now and the salt-water level steadily rising. elijah was still draped dramatically across the bed, naked body soaked from the lower eyelids down. "but!" elijah gestured with the pair of electrical clips dramatically. "they worked last time! you just have to... jiggle it a bit. know where to clip them on. _bil_ly!"

billy was developing a severe tension headache. the water level was rapidly approaching his knees and elijah wasn't showing any desire to even use a tissue. "look, elij-- aahh!" he slipped again, half-landing face-first on the now extremely damp bed. elijah shrieked as he was knocked backwards and water splashed up as billy flailed, attempting to maintain his now-precarious hold on stability. on the other side of the bed dom suddenly spasmed violently. billy and elijah froze.

"fuck," elijah said at length, as a decidedly unpleasant burnt electrical wire smell permeated the room to mingle with the sound of the sloshing ocean of tears. he wiped his nose noisily with the back of his hand. "now look what you've done, billy! you've gone and short-circuited him again!"

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/22240.html


End file.
